Virgil and Anissa
by Rafsolo
Summary: Black Lightning offered to be Static's mentor, and Static took the opportunity. This is a continuation of Young Justice from Season 2. I came up with this before the announcement of season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Virgil Hawkins is your average, everyday highschool teenager; smart, social, and a superhero in-training. Virgil was previously kidnapped by the Reach; an alien organization whose sole purpose was to conquer planets with their scarab technology. The Reach were trying to unlock the Metagene in human beings. The Metagene is a repressed DNA trait that can give human beings superpowers. The reach wanted to weaponized those with the gene so that they could take over the Earth. But, thanks to the help of Static and others whose abilities were unlocked, the Earth was saved.

During the invasion, Virgil had met Black Lightning, a fellow electrically-powered hero. The two had worked together to destroy the Reach's pods. Seeing the young man's potential, Black Lightning offered to be Virgil's mentor. Virgil accepted the offer, adopting the code name Static. For the next three months, Static had been training with the team and Black Lightning to control his powers. After a month on the team, Lightning had allowed Static to join team missions. Eventually, Lightning revealed his secret identity, Jefferson Pierce, to Virgil. The two had grown close, having somewhat of a father-son relationship. Right now, Static was in the training room running an obstacle course on his disk and Black Lightning was watching from outside on the monitors. Black Lightning couldn't but notice how much of himself he saw in Virgil when he was that age. Watching Virgil also reminded Lightning of his own daughter, Anissa, who who was around Virgil's age and had powers. But, unlike Virgil, Lightning had forbidden Anissa as well his second daughter, Jennifer, from crime fighting because he knew the dangers of doing so. Unfortunately, his daughters weren't too happy when they found out he had taken on an apprentice who was Anissa's age. Maybe it was time to change that policy. "Simulation Complete." The computer announced, pulling him from his thoughts.

Static emerged with a smile on his face. "So how'd I do teach?" He asked.

"Not bad Static. Your best run yet." Lightning replied. "You've really improved since you joined the league"

"Thanks" Static replied.

"Virgil. Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Lightning asked.

"No. Why?" Static curiously asked.

"Remember my family I told you about?" Lightning asked and Virgil nodded. "They've been wanting to meet you for a while now and I've decided that now might be a good time."

"Cool. When should I show up?"

"7 o'clock. I'll text you the address."

"I'll be there"

"Good" Pierce said as he walked away. "Oh and Virgil. Hands off Anissa" Pierce said with a stern face.

Virgil felt a cold shiver go down his spine.

 **A/N What do you guys think? Is there potential? Please leave reviews and feedback. Don't hold back, even with negative comments. I already have two more chapters ready to go and will upload soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday Night**

Virgil felt nervous. He was standing outside of what he assumed was Black Lightning's house. He was wearing a full-sleeved, black button-up shirt, a clean pair of grey khakis, blue socks with black highlights, and a pair of navy blue converse. He felt slightly overdressed, but it was dinner so he felt it was necessary. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. A few seconds passed before Virgil heard footsteps and a hand turn the door knob. The door opened and Virgil's breath was taken away for a moment. In front of Virgil stood the most beautiful teenage girl he had ever seen. She was wearing hot pink full-sleeve sweater, black leggings, and no shoes, but white socks. There were a few moments of awkward silence between the two before the girl spoke up.

"Hi. You must be Virgil. I'm Anissa." she said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Virgil said, returning the remark.

Anissa invited him inside. Virgil took his shoes off and almost immediately, was greeted by another, older woman.

"Hello Virgil. It's nice to finally meet you" she said as she pulled Virgil into a hug, which he returned. "Jefferson has told us so much about you. I'm Lynn Stewart, his wife."

"Nice to meet you too." Virgil replied. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot at Virgil, but he caught it and absorbed the lightning into himself.

Virgil put his hand down and stared in the direction the bolt came from, and saw an seven-year-old girl standing at the end of a set of stairs. The little girl gave a toothy smile and hid her hands behind her back like she did nothing wrong.

"Jennifer!" Lynn cried out. "That's no way to treat guests. Apologize. Now."

"It's okay mom" Jennifer said back. "Dad told us about his powers. Can't get hurt by me."

Lynn glared at her daughter for a moment before Virgil spoke up. "It's okay Mrs. Pierce. I'm fine. Besides, she's right. I can't get hurt by electricity."

Mrs. Pierce still gave her daughter a disapproving look. Before she could say anything, her husband came in through the front door.

"Virgil!" Jefferson Pierce exclaimed. "Welcome to our home. Hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Not at all" Virgil replied in the same cheery tone.

"Now that everyone is here, let's go eat." Mrs. Pierce said.

 **One hour later**

Virgil and the Pierces sat at the table having a light-hearted conversation about school, personal lives, and superhero affairs.

"So then, Hotstreak flew through the air and landed sticking out of a billboard for a diaper sign. The best part is, his head was where the baby's face should have been." Virgil said, joyfully remembering the encounter.

The other laughed at his joke heartily.

"Sounds like you've been some fun adventures Static" Anissa said, wearing a huge smile on her face.

Virgil slightly blushed. He hoped no one would notice it. Fortunately, Mr. Pierce spoke up about cleaning the dishes. Anissa got up to collect the plates.

"Please, allow me." Virgil interceded. Using his powers, Virgil easily levitated all of the plates, dishes, and silverware off the table. Mrs. Pierce and Jennifer were both surprised by this, and stared in amazement. Anissa looked impressed as well, while Mr. Pierce remained stoic.

"That's so COOL!" Jennifer yelled in excitement. "Let me try"

Mrs. Pierce immediately looked worried, but fortunately, her husband saved the day.

"Sorry sweety, it's time for bed." Mr. Pierce said.

"Awww!" Jennifer started pouting, and the others couldn't help but slightly laugh at her adorable reaction.

Mr. Pierce lifted Jennifer up to take her to bed, Mrs. Pierce followed. "We're taking Jennifer to bed" Mr. Pierce said over his shoulder. "Anissa, can you clean up?"

"Sure dad" Anissa replied.

"I'll help" Virgil said, receiving a suspicious look from Mr. Pierce. Virgil probably shouldn't have said that, but both he and Mr. Pierce knew that was in his character to help, so Mr. Pierce let that statement go and continued upstairs.

"Have a good night Virgil. It was nice to meet you" Mrs. Pierce said as she followed her husband upstairs.

"Good night Mrs. Pierce. Thank you for the dinner" Virgil replied.

Mr. and Mrs. Pierce disappeared up the stairs, leaving Virgil and Anissa alone. Virgil set the plates, dishes, and silverware down in small, individual stacks so that they would not fall over.

"So Virgil" Anissa asked while they were cleaning the dishes. "What kind of stuff do you like to do for fun?"

"Besides the hero gig, I read comics, Call of Duty, hanging out with my friends and family."

"No one special in your life?" Anissa asked.

Virgil slightly blushed. " _Could she like me? No! I can't think like that."_ "No. but there is someone I might have a crush on." Virgil decided to tip his hand a bit.

"Really?" Anissa said with a higher pitch. "What's she like?"

"Well. She is beautiful, kind, smart, and independent. She also knows my secret and she has powers of her own."

"What kind of powers?" Anissa asked, curiously, but there was a gleam in her eyes. She set down the plate she was cleaning and dried her hands Virgil wiped off another plate in his hands and followed suit.

"I can't tell you. Spoilers" Virgil replied cheekily, receiving a playful slap from Anissa.

"I love spoilers. Come on. You can trust me." Anissa said.

"Sorry I can't not yet. I just met her and I don't know if she likes me back." Virgil finished.

"I see." Anissa said cautiously.

The two didn't realize it right away, but they only a few inches apart and staring into each other's eyes. Slowly they both leaned in, but Virgil looked away. "I should probably go. It's getting late" Virgil said.

"Probably. Thanks for helping with the dishes" Anissa said a little timidly.

"You're welcome."

Anissa followed him to the door. Virgil put his shoes on and was about to leave when Anissa told him to wait a second.

"Yeah Anissa?" Virgil asked.

Anissa grabbed a piece of paper from a notepad near the door and scribbled something down and tore the note out, handing it to Virgil.

"My number. Maybe we could talk and hangout sometime." Anissa said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Good night Virgil"

"Good night Anissa"

Anissa slowly closed the door. After a few seconds Virgil walked away and headed towards the Zeta Tube while Anissa watch him from outside the window. As Virgil was walking, he couldn't help but think about tonight's events, and that almost kiss. Then his mind drifted to Black Lightning's warning earlier. Virgil wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he felt something for Anissa. He'd just have to see where things go from here on out.


	3. Chapter 3

A fireball flew past Static, just barely missing him by centimeters, but he could still feel the searing heat.

"Nice flyboy" Hotstreak said. "But can you dodge this?"

Hotstreak shot out a barrage of fireballs at once in Static's direction. He blocked them with his disc, but the force of the impacts still threw him back against a wall.

" _I don't have time for this."_ Virgil thought. Losing his patience, Virgil created an electric shield and charged at Hotstreak. But Hotstreak dodged him and Virgil flew into a pole, falling to the ground. Then he noticed a shadow standing over him.

"Well done buzzboy." Hotstreak said as he created fireballs in both hands, ready to strike at Static.

Static braced for the burning pain. " _So much for my date"_ Virgil thought. But the attack never came. Instead, Virgil saw Hotstreak get knocked back. He twisted in the air and landed face flat on the asphalt. Virgil looked to his left and saw Black Lightning.

"Need a hand?" Lightning asked.

"Sure" Virgil replied. " _He probably wouldn't have offered if he knew the truth."_

"You shouldn't have charged in like that. It was reckless" Lighting scolded.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry"

"Why got a hot date?" Lightning joked.

"Not exactly" Virgil replied with a smile. "Thanks for the assist. Gotta fly." Static got his disc and flew off towards his house to get changed.

Black Lightning checked his watch and saw it was almost 6:30 p.m. He needed to hurry and get home. Anissa was going on a "not date" tonight. She wouldn't say who she was going with, which made him even more suspicious. _If she won't tell me, I'll just have to find out. Her date and I are going to have a serious talk_. Lightning hurried and went over to the nearest Zeta Tube.

 **30 minutes later**

Anissa was nervous about her "not date". She and Virgil had talked and texted after that night he came over. Eventually, he asked if she wanted to hang out. They decided to go out somewhere in Metropolis, thinking it was best not to use the Watch Tower as hub for her to travel in and out off. Especially since it would look suspicious and others would find out. Not to mention Batman. Anissa had never met Batman, but from what she heard about him from her dad, she did not want to get Batman mad. Her phone's screen lit up. She got a text from Virgil saying "I'm ready". She read the text and deleted it. With her dad's and Jennifer's powers, they could easily get into her phone to find out who her secret boyfriend was. " _Boyfriend?"_ Jennifer thought. " _We're just friends."_ The word "friend" like a strange way to describe Virgil. She felt a connection to Virgil that she hadn't ever felt with anyone else. Anissa knew she was falling for Virgil, but didn't know what to do. Anissa pushed the thought and checked her reflection in the mirror.

She decided to go slightly casual. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a pink sweater, and her hair was tied back in a pony-tail. After making sure she looked good, she headed down stairs. She put on her brown boots and bolted out the door, saying bye to her mother and sister as she did. Fortunately, her dad wasn't home yet.

Anissa walked in the opposite direction of the zeta tube her dad usually takes, not wanting to run into him. She walked three blocks away to the corner of Isabella and Eeden. After waiting a few minutes, Virgil showed up at the corner. He looked a little winded from running. He was wearing a blue button-down with the sleeves rolled up, a white shirt underneath, black skinny jeans, and black New Balance shoes with red accents. Anissa couldn't help but admire Virgil for a moment while he was running to the corner.

"Ready to go?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah. Need to catch your breath?"

"No I'm good. Thanks. We're we headed?"

"Oh, you'll see" Anissa replied playfully.

They started walking down the street towards the pier.

" _This'll be a fun date err… not a date. Just hanging out."_ Virgil thought. " _Black Lightning will kill me if he catches us together"_

Anissa didn't show it, but she was very excited about this date. " _Yes! This is going to be an awesome date!"_

Jefferson Pierce just arrived home. When he got in, he noticed that Anissa's boots were gone and she wasn't in her room. His wife confirmed that Anissa just left five minutes ago. Annoyed that he had missed her, Pierce quickly changed clothes and went out to find his daughter. He didn't see Anissa on the way home, so he assumed she had gone in a different direction. He paused for a moment and thought about all of the places Anissa could go on her date. He hated thinking about how she was even on a date. He decided to check her usual haunts by the amusement park, the gargoyles on top of Metropolis tower, then he'd check out other places someone could have taken her on a normal date. He took off, using his powers to zap himself around.

 **(A/N) Hey guys. I hope you like the story so far. Please leave feedback and a review. This is my "test run" fanfiction. Also, Black Lightning can turn himself into a lightning bolt and "fly" to places. I am not sure what that is called, but I am just calling it "zap" for now**


End file.
